Chapter 86
Kotonodama 6 (コトノダマ 六, Kotonodama roku) is the 86th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Prior to meeting Enjin, Hifumi hangs upside down observing the mountains. Enjin exits the forest behind Hifumi, demanding that she come with him. Enjin is prepared to use force and cause her to fall in order to get her to obey but Hifumi is infatuated with Enjin. In the present, Hifumi cuddles up to Enjin atop the Nanagou. Enjin asks about Hifumi’s findings at the Senate but before she can answer, Enjin pulls her tail and uses reads her mind. Hifumi asks inquires about Enjin’s scar which he explains. Hifumi then inquires about the original host of the body and Enjin begins to have visions of Ao as a child from Gin’s perspective. Enjin brushes aside Hifumi’s question stating “who knows”. Hifumi tells Enjin he is a bad person and asks who the villain between him and Oushyuu which Enjin brushes aside again. Hime wraps her scarf around her head, internalizing the news about the Senate given by Akina. Hime is unsure what to think of their parents, having lived their entire lives without them which Akina agrees. Touka asks about inside the device, to which they are only sure that the Lost Generation never left for the Other World. Meanwhile, Kyosuke inspects the scene of the battle noticing two empty doors without names on them. Akina tells them that Shidare was ordered to inform them when the time was right and that they will have to wait for him to regain consciousness. Hime unwraps her head and states the should focus on the yamabiko. Touka asks about Kotoha’s whereabouts to which Hime explains she is at home with Ao and their bodyguards. Zakuro expresses her worry, believing herself to be weak but Iruka assures her otherwise. Iruka falls onto Zakuro’s lap and begins to fall asleep. Zakuro states they should sleep in shifts which Iruka accepts, grabbing Zakuro to use her chest as a pillow. In Kotoha’s room, Ao watches over Kotoha and prepares another wet towel for her. Ao thinks about how long since she has been in Kotoha’s room as they are usually in hers instead. Ao looks to Kotoha’s bookshelf, contemplating how small the bookshelf is despite how much Kotoha reads. Ao notices how the books are fairy tails and children’s books, thinking about how childish Kotoha still is. Ao swears to protect Kotoha and her books. Mina and Kana converse about the current events as the prepare dinner. Kana refers to Enjin using the “chan” honorific and Mina warns her about becoming friendly with him. They finish preparing food and begin to eat. Mina ask Rokkaku why he not use his human food and eat with them at the table. Rokkaku states that he was originally a wolf and his canine for is better suited to protect them in Shidou’s absence. Mina takes off her apron and Rokkaku requests that they dress more decently at home. Mina tells Rokkaku it is too hot pointing out Kana feels the same. The two try to cool down in an inappropriate manner while Rokkaku begs for Shidou to hurry home. Noriko wakes up in the Senate hospital, wondering why she is naked as she unhooks herself from various machines. Noriko puts her lab coat on and looks over to Shidare in the bed next to her, still unconscious. Noriko contemplates how Shidare hides so many secrets and that this is his punishment for playing the hated role. Noriko kisses the unconscious Shidare and receives a phone call from Uzu. At Kotoha’s house, Zakuro and Iruka go to answer the door. The two show the guest upstairs, Lucy arriving with a tea set since their promised tea session was interrupted. Characters in order of appearance * Hifumi * Enjin Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Zakuro Kurumaki * Iruka Kujouin * Kotoha Isone * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * Rokkaku * Noriko Shiina * Shidare Morioka * Lucy Rang Miraclouse Navigation Category:Chapters